


In Her Majesty's Service

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Countess Anise's duty as Master Exemplar to protect the Queen of Kryta. It is her privilege as Her Majesty's dearest friend that no one else knows Queen Jennah better. And it is her greatest pleasure to comfort and support her, however she can.  </p><p>Or, quiet shippy moments between Jennah and Anise because this ship has taken my heart by storm and I'm dragging you all down with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Majesty's Service

Countess Anise watches impassively from her queen’s side as Her Majesty sends off Captain Thackeray and the Advocate, saying her thanks and goodbyes. Her Shining Blade agents carry their injured to the infirmary, and those who are still standing begin to clear away the rotting remains of Kellach and his minions. There will be no traces left come tomorrow morning, and life in the palace will continue as normal, the attack forgotten. Just as it should be. 

 

Her queen remains remarkably composed through it all, despite the legion of undead that just made an attempt on her life. It’s hardly surprising; her queen has been taught since birth to always be strong, serene, the picture of tranquility and ease, no matter how she may feel inside. But even she has her tells, and Anise has been watching over her all her life to learn them.  

 

Her Majesty smiles, even laughs as she converses with her Champion, assuring him that she’s alright, unharmed. And she is; Anise made sure of it, always keeping herself between the Risen and her queen, even as Her Majesty fought bravely at her side, casting barriers around the Advocate and the soldiers as they stemmed the tide of murderous undead. 

 

Jennah’s hands are shaking; or they would be, if she hadn’t forced herself to unlearn that reflex long ago. Instead, the signs are much more subtle, sporadic; the motions so small they’re all but hidden by her sleeves. Her Majesty instead will clench her fists, digging her nails into her palms to ground herself, quickly, quietly, and at such irregular intervals that an untrained eye would hardly notice. But Countess Anise has been watching over her as her personal guard and then as Master Exemplar of the Shining Blade for years now. She knows her queen well enough to know when Jennah is troubled.

 

She waits until all the others have taken their leave to step closer, when it is only her and her queen alone in the throne room, and then brushes gloved fingers over the back of Queen Jennah’s clenched fist. “Your hands, my queen,” she murmurs in her ear. 

 

Jennah looks up at the touch. “You always seem to know, don’t you,” she says softly.

 

“I consider it a duty and a privilege, Your Majesty.” Anise smiles. “But perhaps we should continue this conversation in private. Shall I escort you to your chambers, my queen?” 

 

“Yes, of course. That would be the wise decision, wouldn’t it?” 

 

“Of course it is. My decisions usually are, after all,” Anise says grandly, pressing her hand flat against the small of the queen’s back, supporting her as she guides her from the throne room. 

 

“Is that so?” Jennah says, laughter in her voice. 

 

_ Good.  _ Let the people see their queen laughing and being her usual self after this most recent attempt on her life. Let them see her strength.

 

“Indubitably,” Anise scoffs. “I’ll claim no false modesty, Your Majesty.” 

 

“No, I didn’t think you would. It’s certainly never been your way.” 

 

“Humility has never suited me, Your Majesty. I have far more important things with which to concern myself, your safety being the first and foremost.” Anise nods to the two Shining Blade standing guard outside the queen’s chambers, scanning the room with one hand on her scepter before leading her queen inside. “Shall I send word to one of my lieutenants to double the guard, my queen?” she asks, looking over her shoulder. 

 

Jennah shakes her head, taking a seat on the divan. “No, that won’t be necessary. I am content that the real danger has passed. It’s just…” She falters.

 

“Today’s events reminded you of Ebonhawke,” Anise finishes for her. History remembers the event as the Ogre Revolt, the day that Destiny’s Edge dissolved and failed to slay the Elder Dragon, Kralkatorrik; but to her queen it will always simply be Ebonhawke: the day that armies of branded dragon minions rose up and almost destroyed a city with her inside it. Queen Jennah survived and saved the fortress almost singlehandedly, but the attack still left its scars. 

 

“Yes,” Jennah says hoarsely, clenching her fists again. 

 

“Can you breathe, Your Majesty?” Anise asks, sitting down beside her and taking Jennah’s hand in hers. 

 

“I can.” Jennah nods. “It’s merely another waking nightmare… Will you stay with me, Anise?”

 

“Always, my queen.” She lifts the queen’s hand to her lips and presses a kiss there. 

 

“Thank you,” Jennah murmurs, inching closer and wrapping her arms around Anise, resting her head on the countess’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m here, Jennah,” Anise whispers.

 

“Will you stay the night?” Jennah says, looking up at her hopefully.

 

“If that will make you feel safe, I will never leave your side,” Anise replies, brushing Jennah’s hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. “No harm will befall you as long as I live, my queen. I promise you that.”

 

“I know. You’ve protected me all my life.” 

 

“Even I can’t protect you from this, love.” 

 

“I know,” Jennah says despondently, her eyes downcast as she clutches Anise tighter.

 

“What can I do for you, darling?” Anise asks quietly, stroking Jennah’s back, trying to soothe her however she can. 

 

“Stay like this. That is enough,” Jennah murmurs. 

 

“As you wish,” Anise says, absently running her fingers through her queen’s hair. It’s all she can do; this is not a problem she can solve for Jennah, nothing she can fight or blackmail or maneuver away for her. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?” 

 

“Later,” Jennah says, tugging Anise closer and burying her face in her Exemplar’s neck. “For now, just stay. Please?” 

 

“Of course.” And stay she does, until Jennah begins to nod off and they help each other out of their court regalia and into their nightclothes, curling up in bed together and holding her queen until Jennah falls asleep against Anise’s chest.


End file.
